1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus including a driving part having tape carrier package type.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus typically includes a display panel, a gate driving part and a data driving part.
The display panel includes a gate line extending in a first direction and a data line extending in a second direction substantially perpendicular to the first direction. The gate driving part outputs a gate signal to the gate line. The data driving part outputs a data signal to the data line.
The data driving part may include a data driving film bonded to a first peripheral area of the display panel and a data driving integrated circuit (“IC”) disposed on the data driving film. Thus, the data driving part may have tape carrier package (“TCP”) type. In addition, the gate driving part may include a gate driving film bonded to a second peripheral area of the display panel and a gate driving IC disposed on the gate driving film. Thus, the gate driving part may have TCP type.
When the data driving part has the TCP type, the data driving film on which the data driving IC is disposed is connected to the data lines through data fan-out lines disposed on the display panel, and thus lengths of the data fan-out lines between the data driving film and the data lines are different.
In addition, when the gate driving part has the TCP type, the gate driving film on which the gate driving IC is disposed is connected to the gate lines through gate fan-out lines disposed on the display panel, and thus lengths of the gate fan-out lines between the gate driving film and the gate lines are different.